Healing can come with Perks
by leopardluvz
Summary: When young Krimtion joins a party into Dire Maul, she expected to just heal and leave. What she doesn't expect was a flirtatious tank and a romance that leads after. This may change to M later on
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new story! I hope you like it! :) I changed my writing style for better improvement, and of course for more romantic stuffff. Please review, and of course let me know if you want anything added! I enjoyed writing this one, so be sure to check for updates!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warcraft or World of Warcraft, I only own my ideas and the personalities of made characters**

It seemed to be a nice day in Stormwind. The wind was slightly blowing, and the sun was emerging from the clouds above. This was her favorite weather. By her, I mean Krimtion. She was busy doing errands around the bustling town, running this way and that. Krimtion was a Paladin, a warrior of light and justice. For a Paladin, they could heal their allies when death was looming, protect them by being in front of the battle, or fighting next to their leader. For Krimtion, her specialty was healing her comrades as they fought on. She didn't like to brag, but she had a knack for it.

So on this beautiful day, Krimtion was running around getting ready for another run at a dungeon called Dire Maul. She had been in there before, but at a different location, for this was a huge dungeon. Krimtion liked to join random people and stay quiet while in the back of the group of strangers to heal them while they fought bravely. No one really noticed Krim, but only for her knack at healing. It was strange because she was a unique and beautiful young lady at the age of 19. Krim had curled blonde hair, and a fit frame from training in the light. Sure she had guys flirt with her at the local bar and such, but she was so shy that no one wanted to try to work for her attention.

Krim ran to the Auction House to grab a new mace enchanted with intellect, and a new plate chest piece. After that, she went to the inn to request a room after the dungeon run so that she would have a place to rest after. Gods know how many times she used to forget to do that before. She payed a few gold for the reserve and went up the inn stairs to her room for the night. It was a single room, with a nice queen sized bed in the middle. Krim dumped her food on the table near a basin of water. She then started to change into her plate armor. It was rough work, getting the straps to fit, but practice had her know how to stretch to get the annoying things. After getting her heavy armor on, Krim attached her new mace to her belt, and her inscribed book on the other hip.

Now it was time to grab a group and teleport to the dungeon. She requested herself as a healer at the board outside in the Trade Center of Stormwind, and waited to be assigned. Finally after a few minutes, the call came to her saying a group was ready. Packing up her bags and her senses, Krimtion was teleported to Dire Maul.

When she and the others emerged from the teleportation spell, they all took the time to notice each other and greet. Krimtion noticed the 3 damage people, a feline druid, shadow priest, and a retribution paladin. After giving them a shy smile, she noticed the leader or "tank". He was a good foot taller than her (which mainly was always the case because Krim was very petite), he had broad shoulders, and spiky brown hair. He was human, like her, but obviously a warrior. She could always tell they were warrior just by the way they held themselves like something would come out of nowhere and attack. Krim had to admit he was somewhat attractive, with the broad jaw and the look of protectiveness he showed whiling glancing at the group. She shook her head, now wasn't the time to gawk at the male. Krimtion noticed him glance at her and smile. She smiled back and prepared for him to pull the group of enemies ahead of them.

**Sorry that the 1st chap is so short, I wanted to try this idea out, but now I think I'll write more. I promise the next one will be longer! :D XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here;s the second chap, I know, I know it short still. Hopefully I can get a longer chapter in. :) Please review! **

After a few pulls, Krim knew this was going to be easy. Healing usually was focused on the tank in dungeons. That was if the tank knew what he or she was doing. This was going to be easy because this warrior had it all covered. He kept everyone in his sight, and made sure no one was getting attacked except him. 'I should probably stop calling him tank,' Krimtion thought. She looked up the list of names of the group members and spotted his while throwing a ball of holy light in his direction. 'Raiteris" was the name of the masculine warrior fighting a group of walking trees before her. 'Seems like a warrior name,' she thought to herself.

Finally they came to one of the bosses, Zevrim Thornhoof. Raiteris looked back at Krim to make sure she had full mana, which she did because this tank was somehow really easy to heal. Krimtion was busy looking down at her bags to make sure she had room for anything more that dropped, but when she looked up, she made eye contact with the seemingly handsome male. Raiteris winked at her, and charged the demon.

Now usually Krimtion could stand men flirting with her, she usually just blew them off or joked back. But for some reason this warrior was getting to her. He seemed laid back and confident in himself, she liked that. Krimtion hadn't noticed the prominent blush tinting her cheeks until the shadow priest next to her nudged her shoulder and smiled slyly. Krim then knew she couldn't let the warrior have the satisfaction of making her emotions bend to him. She straightened up and focused on the task ahead of them.

After killing that boss, and the other one named Hydrospawn. Krim started relaxing. Raiteris started to busy himself with the rest of the dungeon instead of teasing her. She was so relaxed that she started teasing and joking with the priest next to her. They talked about casual stuff usually consisting of healing techniques. Krim learned that the priest was a beginner at healing, so she gave her some tips. After feeling satisfied that she did some good, both had a comfortable silence between them. That was until the warrior started to take notice of the skillful healer once again.

"You know, your skills in the holy arts fascinate me." Raiteris said.

"I mean I've had a lot of healers in dungeons, but you have some actual talent."

Krim blushed a little and replied, "Thanks! I really enjoy helping in the back, and making sure everyone is safe."

He smiled and went on through the dungeon.

Krimtion thought it was sweet that he complimented her, but that happened to her all the time. It wasn't any different.

After the dungeon was over, everyone left except Raiteris and Krimtion. Krim was busy filling her bags with some loot she had won, while the warrior stood a little ways away. Krimtion looked up to see him standing next to the wall, with the shadows covering most of his frame.

"Well it was nice running with you," She said a little nervously. "Maybe we'll group up again."

He stood there a minute looking her up and down, knowing she couldn't see his eyes raking over her petite frame. He smirked and walked of the shadows, towards where she was standing.

"Could I…take you to the local pub in Stormwind?" he asked. "I'll buy us dinner, just you and me."

She looked up at him, noticing the small line of a scar that went from his lower right jaw to his cheekbone. Realizing she was staring, she looked away.

"Well I don't know. It's kinda late, don't you think?" she looked up at him again, worried.

Raiteris smirked as usual, the look of innocence on this girl's face drove him crazy.

"It's not that late out, besides, you're safe with me." And with that, he grabbed her small hand, teleporting them back the bustling streets of Stormwind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright so this one has a little bit more steamy stuff in it. Hope you like. :) Please review and also any ideas for the 2 main characters! Thank you!**

The sun was setting when the two arrived back in Stormwind. Raiteris still had Krimtion's hand in his while he looked for the direction of the bar/inn.

When they arrived at the inn, Raiteris escorted the young paladin to a table up the second floor. A single candle was lit in the middle for light when they were eating. Once seated, the warrior gazed at the naïve young woman across from him.

She seemed about 19 or so, with a small nose and warm brown eyes. Her hair curled perfectly around her face. At that moment, Krim was trying to looks elsewhere because his demanding gaze on her face. This wasn't what she expected to happen after the dungeon run! All Krim wanted to do was heal, get some loot and go back to her comfortable room at the inn. Instead she was whisked away to a pub, with a male she hardly knew. Could her day get any stranger?

"What do you want to eat?" Raiteris asked. He was still staring at her, but more casually than before.

Krimtion stuttered and clear her throat, "I'll just have some Thistle Tea." She wasn't very hungry at the moment mainly because she was literally kidnapped.

The warrior smirked. "Come on. That isn't going to fill you up…besides they have delicious food here."

"I don't have an appetite right now thanks to your abduction skills, so you can just blame yourself for not "filling me up"." She said glaring at Raiteris.

He stopped from looking over the balcony they were next to on the second floor to slowly look over at young Krimtion. Now the 25 year old man wasn't as innocent as Krimtion. He went to some battles, saw things no man would ever want to see. But sometimes he could have a dirty mind, and right now the paladin was in there.

Raiteris smirked and said rather invitingly, "There's other ways to "fill you up"." A gleam came into his eyes as Krimtion averted hers to the rather interesting wall to her right.

Finally the food came, breaking the very uncomfortable silence between the two. Krim had her tea, while Raiteris had a plate of beer basted boar ribs in front of him.

She sipped nervously on the warm tea, making her feel a little bit more comfortable.

After the warrior was done eating, he looked up at the pretty girl once again. "So, why are you all by yourself?"

Krim glanced at him, "I don't understand what you mean."

"I mean, what is a beautiful young woman such as yourself doing without a man?" he said.

Krimtion blushed. This was rather uncomfortable telling her problems with a man she hardly knew.

"I don't busy myself with pleasure such as the opposite sex." She never held interest in men in general. They all seemed to care about only one thing, in which she didn't like to think about at all. She was plain innocent, everything she did was. But Krimtion was also smart. She always thought that increasing her skill in healing was better than any relationship with a man. Of course both had pros and cons.

Raiteris chuckled, and got up. He took her hand, leading them outside. Once outside, Raiteris lead them to one of the alleyways leading to the Mage Quarter. He spun around suddenly and picked the young paladin up, pushing her against the wall.

Krimtion squeaked when he gently, but also forcefully pushed her up against the alley way. It was dark out so no one could see them. The inside of her thighs were around the outside of his strong hips. Raiteris gazed down at her, then slowly brought his lips down to hers.

It was a small kiss, like a request to go farther. Krimtion stiffened when his lips made contacts with hers, but she didn't fight it. His were soft, and strong. She timidly kissed him back, to get a full response from his lips. He pushed her farther into the wall, while placing his right hand on the wall next to her head. His other hand slowing grazed up on her curvy figure, and stopped to her soft cheek. The smell of flowers and soap made him want her more. She seemed small against him, making Raiteris feel dominant over the petite paladin.

After kissing for what seemed like years, Krimtion pulled her head away to get her breath back. She was blushing a deep red. Raiteris let her down, and lead her back to the Trade Quarter. After asking where she was to sleep for the night, he walked her back the inn.

"I'll come back tomorrow for you." He said rather regretfully for not just taking her to his apartment.

Krim stood at the doorway to the inn. She was silent after the whole incident in the alley. She was still blushing. "T-thank you for the dinner, it w-was nice," she stuttered.

Raiteris smiled and left her on the doorstep, her thoughts still reeling on what happened.


End file.
